A Gilmore and Hayden
by gilmoregirl123
Summary: Logan gets Rory in the LDB and they find out Rorys a Hayden!Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Hey this story is about Rory goes to this LDB event in one of the backyards of her parents house that there staying at by the way celabrating a specail event in there life when they see a whole bunch of kids in there back yard and come down with 2 bodyguards also are Rorys bodyguards when shes there...Oh please enjoy reading and then please if you would like to reveiw_

Rory: Where are we

Logan: Were here

Rory: Well this place looks familar

Logan: Anyways this is your tent...The festivaties start in a couple of hours

Rory: Okay

She said there on her bed thinking of what to do, do i just wait here doing nothing or go out and see whats going on she thought to herself

Rory: Well i guess i should get comfy

She woke up from laughing and yelling

Rory: Whats going on outside

While in the house

Lore: Here is your champang

Chris: Heres to love, work and life

Lore: Here here

They click glasses

Lore: And when i say here here i mean get over here misister

They kiss and then they deepen the kiss but get interupped by the door

Chris: Who is it

Bodyguard Bill: Ms Rory Hayden is on the phone

Lore: Thank you Bill

Lore puts it on speakers

Lore: Hello

Rory: Mom i just called to say im going to be busy all weekend

Chris: Yeah were kinda busy al weekend too

Rory: Doing what

Lore: Nothing

Rory: Oh...OH...

Chris: What are you doing lil missy this weekend

Rory: Well im going to be out with friends and stuff i cant talk about

Lore: Okay hunny we will talk on monday okay

Rory: Yeah okay bye mom bye dad

Chris: Bye kiddo

Lore: Yeah sweetz

They hung up the phone

Lore: I think the moment ruined

Chris: Yeah i feel like talking a shower

Lore: Yeah same here

They went racing to the shower...While outside

Logan: Ace...

Rory: Im right here

Logan: I see

Rory: Why arent you with your friends

Logan: Well i was woundering where you were

Rory: Well i was just here in the queit just thinking

Logan: Thinking about what

Rory: Well for one why cant we us words with e's

Logan: Well its for us to know and for you to never find out

Rory: Well its dark and im kinda kinda sleepy and need to get the taste of salt out of my mouth

Logan: Yeah sorry about that Finn likes alot of salt

Rory: Ahh thats okay well you can go back to your friends

Logan: Thats okay

Then 3 girls yelled for Logan

3 girls: LOGAN

Rory: Well people are looking for you

Logan: See you 2morrow and get some sleep for the festivities

Rory: Bye

Logan left Rory starring at the stars just before she went to sleep...Later in the morning Rory worke up by Logan

Logan: Rory Rory wake up its me Logan

Rory: Uhh

She woke up at the sight of Logan with a cup of coffee

Logan: I brought you coffee because i dont want to get on a gilmore girls bad side

Rory: Good idea...Whats going on

Logan: Come on you dress is in the box we dont have all day

Rory: My dress

Logan: Yeah get ready ill be right ourside for you

Rory got outside in a blue dress with a light blue wrap and a dark blue purse

Rory: So how do i look

Logan: You look beautiful

Rory: Why thank you Huntzberger

They walked out of the forest to the grass where she sawa group of people in tuxs and dress...They raised their glasses and cheered and drank and went off there seprate ways...While in the house

Lore: Did you hear that

Chris: Yeah it was like a big huge bell

Lore: Yeah...Bill

Bill: Yes

Lore: Get Rorys other boyguard and meet us in the halls

Bill: Yes Mrs Hayden

Lore and Chris got there robes on and went in the halls

Jerry: Yes Mr and Mrs Hayden

Lore: Bill i would like you to go outside before we do because i want to see whos out there

Bill: Yes ma'am

Bill went outside...While outside

Rory: Wow Logan whats the 7 storie thing here for

Logan: What do you think

Rory: I think people are gonna jump off

Logan: Well you just answered you own question 6 people are going to jump

Rory: I only see 4

Logan: Im heading out there

Rory: Im not surprised

Logan: Finn was supposed to but he cant im even surprised that he made it this far

Rory: You think im going up their

Logan: Its safe...You need it..Its one more minute you havent lived

Rory: Butttt...

She was interrupped...She turned around

Bill: Ms

Rory: Yes...Bbill

Bill: Ms Gilmore-Hayden...Your parents are coming this way right now

Rory: I new this place looked familar

Chris: Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden

Everyone turned around when they heard Hayden

Rory: Dad

Lore: Rory what the hell is going on who are all these people

Rory: Well mom dad these are a couple of friends i invitied for some funn...What are you doing here i thought you were in the other house

Rory said trying to change the subject

Lore: Dont even think about changing the subject

Rory: What are you guys doing in towels

Chris: Thats none of your concern

Lore: Why the hell is there a 7 storie thing here with 4 people on it?...Are they gonna jump

Rory: Well i was just heading up there

Chris: No your not

Rory: But

Lore: No buts you ruined our evening...How did any of these people even get on the property

Rory: Well

Chris: Im hearing for an explaination

Rory: I take full responsabilities but only if they get to stay

Lore: Well i dont know it depends on how long these people are staying

Rory: There staying for one more day

Chris: Well i do remember what it was like when we were there age

Lore: Yeah...Fine your not grounded and your friends can stay but no one goes in the house and Jerry and Bill will here if you guys need anything

Chris: Yeah and if police come Bill or Jerry will talk to them okay sweetz

Rory: Thanks mom thanks dad

Lore: No probllem remember if you guys need anything from the house ask Jerry or Bill

Rory kissed both of her parents then they left

Logan: There your parents

Rory: Yup

Logan: Your a Hayden

Rory: Its not like its a secret

Logan: How did you get them to let us stay

Rory: Its one of my best qualities...Now no more talk and now lets get up there

Logan: Lets go

_Hey i hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think about it and what you like should happen in the next chapter!_

Jamie-


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, this is chapter 2 for 'A Gilmore and Hayden'. It took me a while to update but here it is, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter2 

Rory: Logan, are you sure this is safe?

Logan: Of course.

They were standing on top of the 7-story building, and Rory's palms were sweating. She was really nervous.

Rory: I'm not to sure about this, Logan, what if we get hurt?

Logan: We won't I've done this a million times.

Rory: Well I haven't and I'm scared. I don't want to do this.

Logan: Come on Ace, it'll be great fun. You'll see.

Rory: Logan, I can't do this. And you shouldn't either.

Logan: Don't chicken out on me Rory, for heavens sake live a little.

Rory: Fine, if your not going to be cautious, I will be. I'll meet you down there.

Logan: Rory, don't you trust me?

Rory: You know I do.

Logan: Then lets do this together.

Rory: I can't. I'm not ready.

Logan: Please?

Rory didn't answer, she just walked off and went down the stairs, until she finally made it to the ground, and walked off into the house, not bothering to look back.

Logan sighed, she was stubborn and he loved that about her.

Logan: Here I go!

He called out I love you while he jumped and the last thing he saw was the ground…………

Hey I hope you liked the drama and I'm thinking I'm her coming out and rushing to his side. Tell me if that's a good idea if so click that button and tell me ox pc out ppls

Jamie…..


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I am so sorry my sister is banding me from coming on fanfiction and it's my first time since I updated. I you enjoy…xoxox

Chapter 3

RECAP

Logan: Rory, don't you trust me?

Rory: You know I do.

Logan: Then let's do this together.

Rory: I can't. I'm not ready.

Logan: Please?

Rory didn't answer, she just walked off and went down the stairs, until she finally made it to the ground, and walked off into the house, not bothering to look back.

Logan sighed, she was stubborn and he loved that about her.

Logan: Here I go!

He called out I love you while he jumped and the last thing he saw was the ground…………

END OF RECAP

Rory: OMG she thought

Everyone gathered around Logan and he suddenly just opened his eyes and said….

Logan: What are you guys doing?

Everyone gave him the most curious stares and wondered what he was up to.

Finn: Logan mate you jumped and yelled ILUVU to someone and landed on the ground

Logan: What that's insane who would I yell ILUVU to?

Colin: You tell us

Logan: I'm going to go to bed I'm a little tired. CYA he yelled back half way down his camp site

Rory walked up to Colin, Finn, Steph and Rosemary.

Rory: Hey! What's up with Logan?

Colin: We have no clue but were going to find out right guys?

Finn, Steph, Rose: YEAAAHH!!!

BACK IN THE HOUSE

Lore: Chris do you think we should get dressed and go hang out with Rory and her friends?

Chris: Groan…………NO our 19 year old daughter does not want her parents to hang out with her and her friends

Lore: But were COOL parents not our parents

Chris: Fine lets get dressed and go see what going on out there.

Lore: YEAH she yelled then gave Chris a very passionate kiss

Hey what did you guys think? Everyone give me some ideas about what the plan to find out what's up with Logan and give me some ideas for what Lore and Chris will do outside maybe they could help?? Please press the button and give your thoughts…….

…..xoxoxoxox Luv Ya Jamine


End file.
